the_frontier_of_krinvalafandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel
Gabriel, a man with an adventurous past, sailing the seas with his father and his crew, a man now 34 summers old and a disguised fisherman. A man that avoids talking about his past but refers to his father greatly for he viewed him as a hero of his age. Greidus Walcott Greidus was Gabriels father a man of great honour and anger, Greidus a former member of the group called Hammerites but the chapter died out after a brutal pagan siege, from there Greidus developed his early hate for magic, hate that drived him to hunt many mages later in his life. After the end of the hammerites chapter Greidus decided to move on and settle down in a town where he could begin again, once reaching said town, Greidus became a soldier in the local militia but quickly rose to the rank of a knight, Greidus was renowned in the town for solving various investigations, training the squires, chopping heads off as the towns executioner and for mage hunting. He made many enemies and a few friends, as he spent most of his days lingering in the local tavern but one day he stumbled onto an argument between a nordic man and a woman, Greidus as the honourable man went in aid of the woman wich simply turned into a massive argument between Greidus and the nord wich nearly ended up in a fight. After some weeks Greidus stumbled onto the same nord in a local village that Greidus was patrolling, he decided to ignore him untill he managed to sit down in the local tavern to get a cold pi nt, not long after the nord joined him, at first they were cautious of eachother but over time and over a few drinks they started to get more and more friendly with each passing moment. The drinking raged on as two jolly men for chatting and discussing various things among one and another untill Greidus decided to ask the nord of his name, the nord joyfully replied that his name was Freki Olaffson to wich Greidus only noded and kept drinking. Over the time Greidus and Freki became best friends but not long after Freki became a leader of a notorious mercenary group altough that didnt stop the two from being friends, it only generated the joke that if the king would ever send Greidus after Freki that It would be the fight of the century, laughingly the men agreed and hoped that it would be delayed since neither of the two had enough energy to fight fot a hundred years. Over the years Freki became a family man he had a son called Frejvid who also saw Greidus as a hero even if Greidus had done things he rather wished that hadn't happened but as time passed even Greidus found himself a woman he became to enjoy, a female called Evelyn Summers, who eventualy dissapeared wich sent Greidus into Slight depression but tried to hide it for he must not show any weakness for he was the leader of the militia even if most of them were poor soldiers in his eyes. Not long after Evelyns dissapearance Freki dissapeared aswell, not knowing where he went, Greidus decided that this life in this town was pointless, leading spineless men and to follow some false king, Greidus had enough and decided to become a renegade sailor a pirate if you may. Greidus gathered a crew and butchered a ships worth of crew in their sleep and ready he was to sail and plunder altough he had this empty spot in him, he felt that something was missing. At the age of 36 while raiding a ship a year old child was bro ught infront of Greidus and was asked of him that what should the crew do with him since his mother was dead, at that point Greidus realised what was missing, a son, so he adopted the child to raise as his own, naming him Gabriel as he originali planned with his own son. As Gaberiel grew into age and was fit for battle and combat, Greidus gave Gabriel his own longsword that he wielded as he served as a knight, a sword named Vindictam for he didn't need it since he started using his heavy warhammer as his signature weapon. Gabriel happy with the sword, felt that it was a rather bulky and heavy to use but still wanted to wield it with honour. As years passed Greidus rased Gabriel to become a rough but honourable as he was once, his ways were harsh but effective. Among his sailing years Greidus became a rather feared man by his own crew for he didn't tolerate weakness nor traitors, he had even broken the legs of multiple crew men just to teach his own men discipline. But one faithful day Greidus made a bad call, what he tought was that he was going to be raiding a simple merchant ship but turned instead to be a ship filled with war veterans and heavily trained mercenaries who were more suited for naval combat than Greidus's crew and thus one faithful day Greidus's ship was bombed to planks and splinters and those who survived were captured, only to have one of their eyes cut and shipped to seperate lands so they wouldnt band together and start again. That was the last day Gabriel saw his father. Greidus had one notable quote said right before a bar battle between him and some hired goons that were after him "And If I could go back and make my amends I'd make all those mistakes again I'd kill every last one of those bastards, my friend." Gabriel Walcott Gabriel was adopted by a pirate captain of the bloodsail renegades named Greidus, the man raised G abriel as his own son and taught the boy everything he knew and believed when he was still a knight, he tought him how to read, write, to fight with blades and with bare fist. Gabriel learned fast since his fathers ways of teaching were rather harsh, he saw it mostly as "Learn fast or die" type of teaching. Once the crew were anchored near a city, Gabriel saw a dark skinned man wielding two blades and fighting off drunkards and that got him thinking about dual wielding combat, in his tought he realised that he has been studing with two diffrent blade the Longsword and a sabre, he thought why not combine both, the strength of a longsword and the speed of a sabre, he rushed over to a blacksmith so he would fancy him a custom made sabre of his liking. As Gabriel grew older and older he took up fishing and smoking as a past time for most of the time they were at sea where there was nothing better to do. His father advised Gabriel against smoking but did little to stop him, for he believed that the boy had to make his own decisions and mistakes. Over time as he crafted his trade in dual wielding swords he started to question Greidus's fighting style and weapon wich Greidus either ignored or changed subject for he didn't want to talk about the Hammerites much and Gabriel honoured his wishes. After years of raiding and sinking ships came one faithful day when Gabriel watched his fathers ship be teared into tiny bits, as one of the surviving members he also had his eye cut and was shipped into Geovna where Gabriel sailed onto Krinvala. From that experience he learned that looks can be decieving. Known Family members Greidus Walcott - Foster father of Gabriel Victor Walcott - Greidus's barely known brother Evelyn Summers - Gabriels foster mother Esmeralda Walcott- Greidus's and Victors Mother, Gabriels foster grandmother Wallace Walcott - Greidus's and Victors Father, Gabriels foster grandfather Eris - Gabriels current woman Personality Mostly cautious of everyone at first, rather jolly from time to time, tends to avoid questions that feel uncomfourtable to him, smokes to relieve stress but is also addicted to tobacco. Has a bit of a rough additude due to the time spent with the Bloodsail Renegades. Trivia of sorts Age: 34 Preferred weapon(s) and ways of fighting: Has now resorted to his halberd but still carries around his two swords and boot daggers Faults: Easly manipulated with valuables, Addicted to tobacco, tends to be a bit of a cock once in a while, lacks certain direction on who to fully trust and who to avoid, tends to work alone and hates relying on others, heavy gambler, he tends to be rather cautious and resentfull towards magic but can't help to be curious about it, tends to get in groups that will most likely bite him in the ass later for one reason or another. Strenghts: Rather cunning and decieving, has a strategical mind like his foster father, tries to make the best of everything. His rules of honour: Cant hit a man while he's down, no cheap shots in fights and cant fight against women, stays away from most ranged weapons unless needed. Category:People